The present invention of the toilet bowl venting device is to provide an effective means of removing odors incurred in bathroom use.
There have been developed other devices for removing bad odor from within toilet bowl by which air is filtered or vented away from room. Each of these previous devices entailed use of many specific manufactured parts and considerable assembly process. To this cause is reason for developing a simple, less involved means to expel the unpleasant odor related to toilet use.
A primary objective of the present invention is to provide for the complete removal of unpleasant odors which originate inside the toilet bowl area as involved in toilet use.
Another objective of the invention is to provide a device which will allow for removal of air from inside toilet while allowing use of any type standard toilet seat and cover which may be desired for function or appearance preference.
An additional objective of invention is to provide a cover for said invention which through design can provide aesthetics qualities.
To achieve the above and the additional objects, the present invention includes a one piece adjustable air intake which can be adjusted to the precise point of maximum efficiency.
The unpleasant air is channeled through the main housing which is located between and attached to the two bolts which secure toilet seat to toilet bowl.
The main housing consists of a rectangular opening by which the adjustable air intake slides into and is secured. Other end of main housing consists of a tubular channel with like openings at both ends. A cap and vent is provided to direct vented air to either direction.
Invention is thereby connected to tubing which is attached to a duct fan located in attic area, basement or crawl space. Resulting air is then exhausted to area chosen for placement of duct fan.
Activation of duct fan motor may be provided by a variety of means but not limited to standard on and off switch or motion detector.